


Two Years

by thatkidryder



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Comfort Sex, Exhalted Council, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post Main Game, Reunion Sex, Smut, Trespasser DLC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 20:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11238420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkidryder/pseuds/thatkidryder
Summary: Dorian and Ardant reunite amidst the ever pleasant Exalted Council. The anchor flares up.





	Two Years

Two years.

Inquisitor Ardant Lavellan had already explained to Josephine, as had Divine Victoria- no, as had Cassandra- that one dinner and evening with his lover could not possibly make things any worse between the Inquisition and Ferelden than they already were. Still Josie protested that the Inquisition would suffer for disregarding Ardant’s appointed seat between the Divine and the Arl at the long table, that is until Leliana and Cullen joined in on the efforts to distract from the social slight and instead leave lasting positive impressions. Therefore, Josephine was free to simply enjoy the company of much missed friends, and Dorian and Ardant to rest a hand upon the other’s thigh under the table, sit knee touching knee, and occasionally when they were sure no eyes were upon them, give a slight squeeze where other’s eyes dared not venture. Two years.

The tone of the dinner was kept casual, Cullen frequently made a show of sipping at different ales brought along to the council and Leliana ensured without much notice from prying eyes that goblets were kept full and the spirits kept coming. This left the other members of the council and their respective attendants otherwise just impaired enough that they retired early and no one but the carefully positioned Inquisition soldiers took note when Inquisitor Lavellan slipped from his room and disappeared into the quarters of his lover.

For a good while they simply lay together, breathing the same air feeling the rise and fall of each other’s chests. Ardant had long since changed into a more comfortable ensemble, but now even this was becoming too much. It had after all, been two years. He began by removing his gloves and boots, the later of which were shaken vigorously until they were sent sailing across the room and landed with a thunk. He leaned over to kiss the Dorian, stopping for a moment to let his forehead rest against his and examining the pores of his nose. Then it struck him- Dorian was still wearing far too many clothes. Small and lithe, Ardant’s practiced fingers went about undoing buttons and clasps that held the menagerie of Dorian’s classic ‘look’ together. When he had stripped the majority of leather and metal from his lover’s legs, he moved back up to his arms, never once taking his eyes off of his work until he was interrupted by a hand on his chin. Dorian pulled Ardant’s gaze off his sleeves and into his eyes.

“Inquisitor, if I didn’t know better, I’d say you came here intending to seduce me.” Dorian said. He had one eyebrow raised and the corner of his mouth turned upwards into a smirk. Had it been so long that he had forgotten how good Ardant smelled? Ardant gave one final tug on Dorian’s left sleeve, revealing the bare arm underneath, which was quickly about the elf’s back, drumming lightly across his spine.

“Ambassador Pavus,” He said, climbing on top of the man. Dorian broke into a grin as the elf’s body existed before him. “I came here intending to fuck you.” Dorian propped himself up against the pillows and headboard and guided Ardant so he was straddling his waist. He pulled the elf closer and kissed him below the ear before whispering, “So you did.”

Ardant trembled slightly at the tickle of Dorian’s mustache and breath- Dorian pressed his fingers into Ardant’s shirt and along his shoulders, not quite ready to give him the enjoyment of a direct touch. Two years it had been since they had been physically together to partake in their pleasure- there was no need to rush now. Still, even through the cloth, Ardant exhaled deeply into Dorian’s touch and took his lips to the man’s neck, sniffing and nuzzling, nipping and kissing at him.

Dorian traced over all the parts of his Amatus. From shoulders toned from pulling his bowstring day and night down his arms, which were dotted with bumps and divots from freckles and scars, to his hand still aglow with the magic of the fade. When Dorian went to take Ardant’s hands to kiss and see how the years had changed them, the elf pulled away unexpectedly, almost wincing while his left land made a small popping sound and there was a flash of sickly light. “Ung!” Ardant grunted, but as quickly as he uttered it, he saw the concern and curiosity on Dorian’s face, so he took it in his hands and kissed him with renewed purpose. Don’t worry, don’t look, don’t think about it, the kiss said. Be here with me, for it’s been too long.

At the elf’s added vigor and momentary distraction, Dorian maneuvered Ardant over backwards so he was lying on his back with Dorian crouched over him. He reveled in Ardant’s wide bright eyes staring up at him and the excited grin that took his face as Dorian’s hands worked the buckle on his belt and pulled his shirt and up over his ears. Before removing it completely, the Ambassador left the Inquisitor momentarily blindfolded while he lent down and planted kisses from Ardant’s twitching navel, up to his right nipple that was almost pulled away with a gasp. A moment passed and Dorian pondered where to kiss next, before blowing a large raspberry onto Ardant’s belly and pulling the elf’s shirt over his reddened, giggling, face.

Bare-chested, Ardant leaned up aiming to take Dorian’s shirt, but he was lightly pressed down and then covered by the other man’s weight as Dorian lowered himself down onto the elf and hummed into his lips. Lightly at first, until Ardant pulled him closer and whined at his tedious approach, Dorian began to grind his hips against Ardant’s, returning to a long missed rhythm accompanied by “Ooooohhhhhhhh~” and needy kisses from the elf, who worked to encourage the evening’s activities along. He lifted his hips from the bed below, arching to press his still clothed groin against Dorian’s. It was too much. With a few taps and prods, he convinced Dorian to lift himself off of his chest, and Ardant rose to his knees, pulled the man close and whispered to him breathily, “I want you in me,” between sucking, “anywhere. “ and kissing at his mouth.

“Let me take you.” Pants were quickly subtracted from the scenario.

Ardant pulled Dorian’s smalls from his legs, and nuzzled the man’s inner thighs, blowing gently, cool breath towards his balls, kissing his way up to them and filling his lungs with the familiar and too long kept away sent. He pulled and kissed at the sack, one of Dorian’s hands attended to his scalp and raked his hair apart to plant notes of affection. Without thinking, he moved his left hand to Dorian’s hip, a moment later hiding it beneath the man’s shirt hoping he hadn’t noticed the glow. Ardant wet his lips and sucked along the shaft of Dorian’s cock and the sigh from his lover assured him for now at least he had not seen.

“Have you stopped dying your hair?” Dorian said. Ardant rose to eye level with a start and a hand flew to his scalp. “Where??” Dorian laughed. “A ‘no’ then?” He stroked Ardant’s dark hair back, the small notes of peppering at his temples hardly more than pinpricks. Ardant pouted and pressed his nose uncomfortably into Dorian’s. “Might draw some sympathy to your cause,” Dorian kissed his miffed Amatus. “If the Arl and Duke,” Again, “knew they weren't the only ones going grey over this Exalted mess.” Ardant rolled his eyes and hugged Dorian tightly. The man traced his fingertips over the elf’s arms and the back of his neck and left a trail of goosepricks behind. Ardant muttered something into Dorian’s neck. “Amatus?” He said.

“I love you.” Ardant kissed him, pressing their parted lips together and running his tongue along the length of Dorian’s. They eased away to lingering kisses, and then peck, upon peck, upon peck. “The scandal.” Dorian said. “Imagine if anyone knew?” Ardant snorted. Two years.

Dorian twisted to reach for a lubricant waiting on a side table and Ardant tugged on his shirt. “Take your top off.” Ardant said. Dorian turned back to his lover and yanked free one cheek from Ardant’s smalls. “Take off _your_ shorts.” Dorian said. Two years, and still Ardant flushed at his suddenly bare skin before slowly removing them. Bottle in hand, Dorian lifted one slender leg over his arm, cradling Ardant while he rested his palm on the elf’s ass. “May I?” He posed. Ardant took Dorian’s hand and edged it closer to his hole. He wrapped his arms about Dorian’s shoulders- not before finally ridding him of the final offensive article of clothing- and nodded against his neck.

He twitched away at first, but Dorian was not rushed and simply brushed against the edges in gentle taps until Ardant relaxed enough for him to wiggle inside. Ardant turned his head against Dorian and made small, acknowledging, puffs of breath. His hand wandered towards Dorian’s crotch once more but the he was too focused on the sensations he had been so long waiting for to do much more than take note that Dorian’s cock was beginning to drip as well. Careful, and persistent, Dorian rotated, pressed in every direction, gradually remembering exactly how to turn and bend to best prepare and pleasure. The excitement of it all, Ardant could not accommodate more than one finger for quite some time, but Dorian filled the time whispering into his ears all the dreams and desires he had been unable to communicate in their time apart. Details too explicit for letters and details that could only be felt and not written. Ardant shifted under his words, too engrossed in imagining all the times they had missed; biting his lip until he was suddenly moaning as Dorian pressed against somewhere especially good, and he could wait no longer.

He raised his head from Dorian’s shoulder, and reached behind to gently grasp at Dorian’s wrist. He felt hot and flushed, needy, but for more than Dorian’s hand could provide. Two years, and it had been long enough. “Now, please.” He panted against Dorian’s face. “Please. I want you. All of you.” Carefully, he shifted the elf’s leg down to the bed, and Ardant steadied his knees on each side of Dorian while he worked at his own shaft quickly, preparing and sighing.

“My sincerest apologies if all this buildup has been for naught, it has been quite some time.” He said. Ardant kissed him and put one hand on Dorian’s shoulder and the other on Dorian’s cock. “Ah-h.” He stammered.

“Ardant…” Dorian said, taking his own hand away and steadying his Amatus. The smaller man’s chest rose and fell and he eased lower with the greatest restraint. He bit his lip and peered into his love’s eyes while their bodies grew closer and closer. Dorian had let his eyes fall half closed, focusing on breathing steadily but still grunting softly under the growing pressure. Dorian’s head buckled forward and he adjusted his hips slightly, pressing into Ardant in such a way that left the elf gasping and stuttering.

“Sorry.” Dorian muttered, and kissed and sucked at Ardant’s neck. “Patience is something it’s been a while since I’ve used too.”

“Dorian~” Ardant purred. He settled himself finally, close to tears with glee and distantly aware of a twinge in his hand, but he focused on the feelings radiating up through his body, and began to rock slightly, searching for the angle that they had found together so long ago. Two years since and three or four years ago. Dorian took quick note of Ardant’s shifting and arched his hips steeper, placing his hands on the elf’s hips to feel for any pushback. Ardant stopped suddenly, lifting slightly off the base and pressing his mouth to Dorian’s, kissing him hungrily, not daring to move too quickly in case it ended too soon. When he pulled away from his mouth, panting and pressing his forehead to Dorian’s, he whispered, hoping to get across the delicacy needed. “There- just there- but not too fast. Not too fast or I’ll cum- ohhhhhhhhh Dorian!” Dorian began to move, slowly for both of them, grunting and humming while focusing on not pressing too hard too deeply. Ardant gave himself over to his lover’s discretion, hugging him tightly and crying his name as they went, “Dorian, Dorian, Dorian!”

“Amatus.” He hissed and nibbled at Ardant’s earlobe. The elf could barely squirm, so instead his voice broke at the sensitivity of his body, and it was all he could do to keep from slamming himself down on his lover’s cock. And then it hurt. His left arm hurt. His hand sputtered and flashed, and spasm’d from where it had rested. Ardant screamed and his other hand reached about Dorian’s neck to halt the flailing limb. Dorian had gone completely still, leaning away from the crackling magic and heat not more than a few inches from his head, but very still. The only movement he made was one hand to the back of Ardant’s head. At was only a few seconds, but even as the sputtering quieted and the air of the room settled, Dorian felt Ardant’s face hot with tears against his own, and the tremors from his chest stifling his breath. “Amatus…” Dorian whispered and Ardant buried his face in his lover’s neck. His hand twitched and pulsed with magic, but eventually the pulsing faded to nothing more than a firefly could muster, and Dorian hummed and rocked gently until Ardant’s breathing settled.

Ardant wiped the last of his tears from his face, and forced himself to look Dorian in the eye. There was no denying it now, no keeping it until later, no not worrying about it and moving forward in the now- Dorian kissed him. Softly, and without pressing for more, but Ardant was so overjoyed that he pulled him closer, kissing him again and again, rocking his hips in a testing fashion and then gasping at the clap of Dorian’s hand against his ass steadying him to his thrusts. Ardant moaned and forced his breathing along.

Assured that the pain had passed and the moment could be reclaimed, Dorian shifted and leaned forward, reaching behind himself to pull the pillows he had been leaning against and placed them behind Ardant. The elf wrapped his legs around Dorian’s waist, recognizing the shift in position they had gone through many times before, and let himself be lowered onto his back, the top pillow chilling to the touch as it had been all but untouched thus far. Pulling the smaller mans hips up his thighs, Dorian leaned down and kissed Ardant’s navel once more before loosing himself to the sensation of his lover around him, and the sight of Ardant palming his own dick at the sight of Dorian fucking him. Eventually they found themselves nestled against one another. Dorian leaned over Ardant, panting and close. “Where should I-“ He said

“Please stay.” Ardant said and hugged the man closer, his hands now planted on Dorian’s sweaty back. “Are you-“ Dorian began.

“Yes.” Ardant panted. “Yes, please.”

And flexed once. Twice, and Dorian pressed up and into his lover, letting himself be squeezed and listening to his lover slur out his name in ecstasy, and the pop from the air suddenly filling the space between their chests. Three quick motions into the small body still tightly around him, and he fell forward into his own bliss.

They lay together, breathing and hearts beating their love onto each other. They settled in each other’s arms and Ardant gazed up at Dorian while he traced the lines of the valaslin on his lover’s face by the glow of his eyes. Ardant flexed his left hand under the blankets, and Dorian took it in his own.

“What happened then, that didn’t used to happen.” He took the fluttering glow from the darkness, and rubbed his tumb along the knuckles, seemingly cracked with magic. “Has it been like this long?” Dorian said. Ardant placed Dorian’s hand back on his cheek. “We arrived at the palace it’s been worse.” He considered his hand. “I should have brought Dagna along to monitor it.” He said.

“Maybe you should have let Corypheus have it all those years ago.” Dorian said. Ardant looked at him and smiled. Dorian almost looked away, but didn’t. Instead he leaned closer and kissed Ardant again, lingering and pulling him closer so his eyelashes brushed the elf’s face.

“I’ve not had many things worth loving in my life. It boggles my mind constantly that somewhere along the line I did anything to deserve being loved by you.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the beta read Syd!


End file.
